Aspirations: New Days Dawn
by Axeliter
Summary: The story of a young boy, Zack, and his partner Eve the Eevee as they travel the Aia Region. Along the way they will make new friends and rivals as they all aspire to follow their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

New Days Dawn

A kid with tussled black hair, wearing simple jeans and a black tshirt was packing a blue backpack with spare clothes and some toiletries. The bottom of the bag was already stuffed with jerky and pokemon kibble leaving room for only four sets of clothes, more jeans and several logo tshirts. The boys room was miracously clean for belonging to a twelve year old, but seeing as he would be gone for awhile he figured he should clean it before leaving. Today was the day he had been waiting for since christmas, he mused happily. He had received his trainers license in the mail yesterday and had spent the rest of the time since preparing to leave.

Understandably his mom was worried about the whole thing, for a good reason too, people who underestimated how dangerous wild pokemon in the Aia Region often ended up dead. Though to be fair the majority of trainer deaths were caused by reckless decisions made by the trainers themselves, or due to the trainers not being properly prepared for the hardships whil traveling. He was ready though, journeying to beome a famous trainer had been all he could ever think about since he was young. The dream finally blossomed into reality when on last christmas eve his parents gave him a baby Eevee. The pup could just barely walk around when he got it but bloomed into a cheerful and playful young pokmon within the last three months.

He looked at his pokemon now, he had named her Eve since he was given her on christmas eve, who was chasing her ball around the room batting it with her paws. She had no battle experience but had learned how to respond to the attack names he called out, the brown ball of explosive energy was a quick learner. Making his way out the door he walked down the stairs into his homes comination living and dining room. His parents were standing near the table both smiling, his fathers one of giddy excitement and his mothers one of worry. His fathers own pokemon a Pidgeot named Guster and a Vileplume named Flora were munching away at their food uninterested in the precedings around them.

Eve had chased her trainers down the stairs and ran over to the food, both of the bigger pokemon had the grace to make room before the bundle of energy charge into them. The boy looked sadly at his dads pokemon. He had grown up around them and the various others that his father studied and cared for. Guster and Flora were his fathers only pokemon but as a researcher his father often kept several other pokemon with him for study. "Zack dear," his mother began," please dont do anything reckless." His father laughed and said,"He'll be fine dear, after all with the energy Eve has she could sweep every gym in the region on pure tenacity, isn't that right girl?"

Upon hearing her name Eve looked up from the pokemon kible and ran over to his father juming straight into the older mans arms. Zacks mother looked at her husband critically before saying,"That's what I'm worried about, Eve is more like a pet than a fighter." she complained. "Mom," Zack said," me and dad taught her how to respond to attacks, she just needs some experience and don't worry, I won't take on anything I can't handle." "I worry about what you think you can handle." His mother sighed.

His father however kept up his cheery attitude and asked,"You have room in your bag for a couple more things?" "I guess so why?" Zack replied as his father pulled a large pokemon guide book and a pokedex from behind his back. "Between these to things you should be able to handle any pokmon you come across." His father said proudly. Zack was speehless as he took the blue pokedex, it was the newest and most expensive model, most rookie trainers could never afford it, and the black cover bound pokemon guide held detailed information on how to raise different species as well as where they could be found in the Aia Region.

He left his home shortly after with a quick goodbye he ran to the park where he was meeting his friends before leaving. Skystone was a small town but had the bustle of a much larger city due to the many skyscrapers that dotted the landscape. As he made it to the park he saw his friends Patrick, Dustin, Eric, Brittany and Brianna at the gate. Eve had ran ahead of him and was already playing with Nico, Patricks small and energetic Pichu.

Eric's Poochyena Fang was resting next to Brianna's Zigzagoon Ziggy, while Dustin's Tyrogue Knuckle's was doing self training. Brittany's Seedot Dotty was handing from a nearby tree absorbing nutrients for itself. Out of them only Brittany and Patrick where staying in town, Brittany she disliked the idea of her Seedot getting hurt and Patrick because he had recieved a job as a gym trainer from Pike, the Skystone Leader and an Electric type specialist. Eric and Brianna who where dating were taking off to journey together while both Dustin and Zack where heading out on their own, to train and make new friends in their journeys. The group said their goodbyes, with even the guys getting teary eyed as they left the park where they all played as kids, and their hometown with all its memories.

Zack decided burning his energy running out of town wasn't a good idea so walked instead. He soon came to the outskirts of the city and smiled as he looked at the expansive forrest in front of him, his journey was finally begining. Zack walked slowly through the forrest, he had never been here alone, and had only been allowed to go with his dad to study pokemon occasionally. Eve was still out of her pokeball, simply because she hated to be confined. She stayed close by but kept jumping into bushes and sniffing at flowers as they travelled.

Zack was begining to wonder if there were any wild pokemon in this area, he shrugged off his backpack and was about to check the pokemon guide when a Weedle inched down the side of a tree. "Eve heads up!" He called and his energetic brown furball raced over to him. "Alright Eve see that Weedle, hit it with a Swift attack." He said. Eve turned to face the Weedle, opening her mouth a small yellow sphere appeared, before vanishing as a multitude of small yellow stars shot from it. The attack hit the Weedle dead on causing it to fall from the tree, the attack had left light scratches on the wild pokemon but hadn't been enough to defeat it.

The small barbed worms horn glowed purple as it fired its poison sting attack. Eve dodged the attack by rolling to the left and then ran full speed towards the Weedle, kicking up some strewn leaves. "Alright Eve use Bite." Zack called as Eve rached the pokemon. Eve sank her teeth into the small worm as she had been taught to do, but released her jaws almost instantly. The Weedle's green ooze like blood sprouting from its wound as it ran away. Eve was chewing on leaves from a nearby bush, trying to remove the foul taste the bug pokemon had left in her mouth. Zack sighed as he walked over and sat by her, his mom had been right, Eve was more like a pet than a battler, he had a lot of training ahead, both to make Eve stronger, and ensure that she didn't stop attacking because she didn't like somethings taste.

It had been a few days since the weedle incident but Zack still hadn't captured any new pokemon. Eve was getting better about holding her enemies when she used bite but the pokemon he came across all ran away before he could knock them out or capture them. He decided it was time for a break and sat down for lunch, pulling out some Bidoof jerky for himself and some kible for Eve. She was faring well enough, scavenging berries from bushes that she'd come across and avoiding most of the blows from wild pokemon. Zack had taken the time to pick some of the more useful berries she had come across and had them store in a side pocket on his backpack.

Zack was just begining to doze off when he heard a twig snap. Bolting upright against the tree he was leaning against. Then he heard the sound of footsteps get louder until a young boy about his age came into view. The boy had short black hair and was wearing a green hoodie with jeans. He looked surprised to see someone but smiled and called out,"Hey there!" Zack responded by raising his hand in greeting. The other boy continued until he was in the small clearing with Zack. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to come across anyone this deep in the woods, my names Dexter, whats yours?" The other boy seemed to be the happy over friendly type, so Zack replied,"I'm Zack and this is Eve, I started traveling a few days ago I'm on my way to Stormstone City, you?" He asked. "Oh, i just came from Stormstone, on my first badg there, I'm heading to Skystone next." Dexter said with a smile on hs face. "If you're going for a second tier battle watch out fo his Raichu." Zack told him as he scratched Eve behind her ears.

"You've seen him battle?" Dexter asked surprised. "Well I live in Skystone, so yeah." Zack said simply, "I don't have enough pokemon for a gym challenge so I decided to comeback here later. Pike trains certain pokemon for each tier and a Raichu is his best in the second tier, if you can take it out you're golden." Dexter stopped and thought this bit of information over for a minute, "Thanks for the info, it'll help and since you are new training how about a practice battle? We won't even bet anything it can be purely for fun."

Zack took a moment to think about this before accepting, The two boys moved to opposite sides of the small clearing. Eve moved to the field in front of Zack. Dexter grabbed one of the pokeballs on his belt and released the pokemon he would be using, a Venonat whose large red eyes shone brightly. "Alright lets wn this Eve start with Swift." Zack called out, Eve created the small yellow sphere in her mouth before shooting out a multiude of stars from it. "Dusty use Agility then hit it with a Tackle." Dexter ordered his Venonat, whose speed rocketed up as it dodged the oncoming Swift attack and rammed into Eve at high speeds with a Tackle.

Eve was thrown back by the force of the blow but quickly stood back up, "Alright then Eve try a Quick Attack!" Zack ordered. Eve dashed quickly at the Venonat striking it hard in the middle of it body. "Alright now again!" Zack shouted excited about the hit. "Dusty use Confusion." Dexter called out to his pokemon calmly and this time as Eve rushed the insect pokemon its eyes glowed brightly as a near invisible force slammed into Eve, sending her flying into a tree. "Eve!" Zack shouted worried but Eve stood back up a look of determination in her eyes. Dexter just shook his head, "She's your only pokemon right now so i dont want to hurt her too badly, so Dusty clean house with a Sleep Powder." The Venonat released green spores from its antennae quickly surrounded Eve, who despite her best Efforts couldn't stay awake. Zack ran over to where Eve lay, she would have some bruises from the battle but they would heal quickly.

Dexter left soon after the battle, and Zack had taken care to spray some potion on Eve's wounds without waking her. She however woke up a few minutes later and was back to her normal overly energetic self. Deciding she was fine to continue he let her race off ahead into the tree's as he followed slowly behind. He thought that Eve had done well for her first trainer battle but it occured to him during that fight, he couldn't just brute force his way through the battles. He steeled himself to look over Eevee's information in both the guide book and his pokedex before he slept tonight. He carried on his walk running across no wild pokemon as the sun began to set. Zack gathered a bunch of branches and started a fire before both him and Eve climbed into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. He dreamt that night, wondering what Eve would evolve into as she grew stronger, she could evolve into eight dfferent pokemon and even in the dream he couldn't choose.

* * *

**Well, this is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it. I appreciate any and all reviews and will attempt to fix whatever faults in my writing are pointed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zack sighed as he looked at the Rhyhorn tracks Eve had stumbled upon, though he would love to catch a Rhyhorn Eve was still inexperienced and at a type disadvantage. Rhyhorns rock body would prove impossible for his small pokemons attacks. He crouched down and lifted Eve into his arms before heading further down the trail. He was looking forward to reaching Haden City, it would be his first time in town since starting his travels. In the week since he had lost to Dexter he had battled three more trainers, like him they were just starting out on their journey.

He beat two of the three and managed to regain some of the pride he lost against Dexter. After his fight with Dexter Zack had stopped relying on sheer brute force and had started using Eve's less direct attacks. He thought he would finally manage to catch a pokemon now but all the ones they caught traces of were to strong for her or long gone. As Zack forced his way through a bush with Eve still in his arms he finally caught sight of the city. It was more sprawled out than Stormstone, with its clustered skyscrapers, but Zack thought he could get used to the large suburban area.

After making his way to the pokemon center and having a routine check up done on Eve by the blonde haired nurse who was on duty, he began exploring the town with Eve trotting excitedly beside him. He was just passing by a bakery when all of a sudden a small spiky pink pokemon shot out with a loaf of bread in it's mouth. Zack watched it pass by amazed at the brazen pokemon until the owner of the bakery burst through the door after shouting a string of profanities that would have made a sailor blush. "Darn Nidoran thats the fifth loaf this week." The baker muttered before noticing Zack and silently cursing himself for shouting like that in front of a kid.

"Sorry about my language kid, its just that pokemon has been getting in my shop and stealing bread, it wouldn't be so bad if he was just taking a loaf but he destroys a lot of my other breads." The baker explained to him before heading back inside to clean up the store that Zack could now see was a mess. Zack was wondering what had happened to have Nidoran break in and steal food since according to his guide book it was a very gentle pokemon. He also considered going after it to catch it but he figured it was already to far gone. Then Zack realized he could have Eve track it, though she wasn't the most reliable pokemon for the job.

He looked down expecting Eve to be nearby and was shocked to find that she had wandered off. Zack began to panic as he called out her name several times without receiving a reply. He broke into a run shouting her name as he ran, if he got hurt because he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Then finally after what seemed like an eternity he heard Eve's muffled reply. Following the sound he rounded an corner panting. He was so glad to have found Eve that for a second he didn't realize that she had a peice of bread in her mouth and was running wildly to avoid the male Nidorans attacks.

His worry abated he called out to Eve, "Sand Attack!" She responded to the call by swiftly brushing her thick tail acoss the ground to throw dirt into the Nidorans eyes. With the pokemon no longer attacking her Eve rushed over to Zack and dropped the bread at his feet. "Alright thanks, but now back to the battle girl. Use Swift and follow it up with a Quick Attack." He told her. She turned around sharply as a yellow sphere of energy formed in her mouth before exploding into a multitude of stars thats surged past the still blinded Nidoran leaving small cuts across his small frame. Eve followed the stars in a quick rush aiming to her enemy hard in the side. The Nidorans ears twitched and he turned his head in the direction of which Eve was approaching as his horn glowed purple.

"Eve break!" Zack called the drilled command for dodging as the Nidoran shot its Poison Sting Attack. Eve broke to her left barely avoiding coming into contact with the toxic missile. The Nidoran had finally shaken most of the dirt from its eyes and was looking at Eve angrily, Zack had to admit it definitely look as docile as the guide book said it was. He opened his pokedex hoping it had something useful to say that the book had left out. It however only chimed in to say that unlike most pokemon Nidoran had the most difference between its male and female species.

Zack was begining to think the pokedex was only useful because it could pull up his captured pokemons stats, since its generalized information was almost always unhelpful. "Eve lure it in with a Tail Whip then Bite it." He ordered, putting his pokedex back in his pocket. Eve responded by raisng and shaking her tail at the Nidoran, it seemed to work at enraging it and causing it to charge. Eve took advantage of the reckless charge to jump onto its back and bite into Nidorans ears. The small pink rabbit pokemon shook violently trying to throw Eve off but to no avail.

Finally the exhausted pokemon dropped to the ground. Eve jumped down and ran over to Zack her face asking if she did a good job. "You did great Eve." He said as he bent down and scratched behind her ears. Then remembering his earlier idea he pulled an empty pokeball from his belt and tossed it at the Nidoran that was converted into a red energy as the pokeball struck and absorbed it. The pokeball shook from side to side a few times before halting with a chime. Zack picked up the pokeball and held it at eye level before jumping and shouting, "Alright we caught a Nidoran!" "Vee?" Eve asked cocking her head to the side wondering why her master was jumping up and down for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

You wouldn't capitalize animal or mouse or dragon, so you shouldn't capitalize words like pokemon or pikachu or charizard. The only time you should capitalize it is if you're using it as the pokemon's name, ie, Ash's pikachu is called Pikachu. This is because you only capitalize when it's a proper noun, which are the names of places or things. Similar reasoning should be applied to any other words you're thinking of capitalizing, like telephone or trainer. Or professor.

**Normally you would be right, however as a species name it is a proper noun, thus capitalizing Nidoran or Eevee is correct.**

You really don't need to spend your first chapter explaining his generic backstory and introducing the family members who won't be featuring after this. If there's a point, start there. If there isn't, stop, think about what the point is, then start there.

**That is speculation on your own part, his parents will play roles in the future as will his friends, what those roles will be I won't spoil.**

Paragraphing has rules. You start a new paragraph with a new subject. The goal is not to divide your story up into even blocks. Also, a new speaker means you start a new paragraph.

**That is what I originally did, however I received complaints about my paragraphs being blocky and accommodated to make it easier to read.**

**Now as for spelling errors and grammar mistakes those are indeed my fault, grammar was never my greatest skill. So I am looking for an editor, if anyone would like to volunteer for this job I will be greatly relieved and of course will credit you in my opening rants. **

* * *

After arriving at the pokemon center Zack made his way to the training grounds behind it. Relatively few trainers were there since Haden City didn't have a gym. Zack removed a food and water bowl from an available stand as he shrugged off his bag. He quickly filled the bowl with water from a hose and and pokemon kibble from his bag. Eve drank a little of the water but left the food alone. "Alright little guy time to eat." Zack said as he released Nidoran from it's pokeball.

He had called it a little guy but it was obvious Nidoran was older than Eve, since it was larger than the pokedex said was average size, 2'01" compared to the normal 1'08". He hadn't expected his new pokemon to warm up to him immediately, but he hadn't expected it to bolt away either. Luckily his reflexes kicked in as he caught the small pokemon in a flying tackle. Nidorans spikes dug into him but he held firm as it struggled. A few of the practicing trainers stopped what they were dong to watch his fight with his new pokemon.

After thirty minutes of struggling Nidoran was finally too exhausted to continue, and so was Zack. Eve had been barking enouragement to her trainer at the beginning of the struggle but had grown bored with it quickly and taken a nap. Hoping it was safe Zack placed Nidoran down beside the food bowl and after a quick sniff the pink rabbit began munching happily. However when Zack reached down to try and pet him Nidoran jumped away and growled at him. After pulling his hand back Zack watched his new pokemon slowly go back to eating. Soon he tried again, but met with the same results.

The cycle continued for about half an hour before Nidoran finished eating. Zack returned him to his pokeball so he wouldn't run off again, before cleaning up the bowls. Zack sighed, he had a long way to go getting his new partner to used to people but it would be worth it. He nudged Eve awake with his foot as he passed and went into the pokemon center, he still needed to register hs new pokemon and have it undergo an examination. After filling out the paperwork and handing Nidoran's pokeball to a nurse he went into his private room and took a quick shower before cleaning and brushing Eve's fur. Her fur was beginning to get thick and hard to manage, He mused, it would have to be cut soon.

The next morning, after an uneventful night, Zack picked up his Nidoran from a red haired nurse and repeated the attempts at petting it for an hour at breakfast. they all failed but Nidoran didn't jump away as quickly and returned to it's food quickly. Eve had tried to get it to play with her but it had answered with a growl before laying down under a tree. After he had fallen asleep Zack went and sat by him with Eve in his lap. It would take awhile but he was sure he could train this Nidoran into a strong pokemon.

Three days later Nidoran was allowing himself to be pet, but wasn't performing well in actual training. He either didn't understand Zack's instructions or was flat out not listening. He had talked to his father about it over the phone and all he did was laugh and say, "Some pokemon are stubborn and won't listen to commands they don't like, thats your Nidoran. Trust me its smart enough to understand you, the best way to train rebellious pokemon like that are to use them in battle." So he took his fathers advice and spent a week battling with his Nidoran against the trainers that came and went to the pokemon center.

There was no doubt his Nidoran was strong, he won half of the battles while ignoring Zack and lost the other half because of that. However Zack was noticing an improvement in his new pokemons attitude each time it lost. It seemed to be realizing that the pokemon that listened to their trainers could be really strong. Finally Zack decided it was time to continue towards Stormstone, however there was one issue. Eve didn't want to leave the city, Zack supposed she prefered the comforts of the city to travelling down paths through the forrests.

Finally after a lot of coaxing Zack got Eve to follow him again, though she kept looking back towards the city. Okay, Zack thought, avoid staying in towns to long or Eve will get difficult. According to the map reaching Stormstone would take two weeks of travel, a little less if you bypassed Firen Town, however he had to get there to stock up on supplies. His small backpack didn't hold much. The next few days passed as a blur, Zack encountered a few trainers but managed to beat them all with Eve and Nidoran who was now listening to Zack most of the time.

Finally after a little over a week of travel Zack made it to Firen Town, it was a small place but famous for its hot springs. Zack rested there for a couple of days and battled a few more passing trainers. Despite Nidorans refusal to dodge any attacks it was becoming quite the war machine. Zack passed the word war through his head again, he had to admit it was better than spike. As he picked his pokemon up from the nurse he lifted up his Nidoran, who like Eve still seemed to be getting bigger in a hurry. "Alright from now on your name is going be Ares named after the god of war, what do you think?" Zack asked. He wasn't sure how much of what he said his pokemon understood but Ares squeaked excitedly at his new and tough sounding name.

* * *

**Well I'm honored at all of your review and to think I already have some followers, I only hope I don't disappoint you guys.**


End file.
